The present invention relates to a motor-car, in particular a racing car, for use in races on tracks and road circuits, such as the present-day Formula 1 racing competitions.
One object of the present invention is to provide an innovative racing car which, among other things, is able to achieve a major reduction in the turbulent aerodynamic slipstream generated at the rear.